Desert Moon As My Witness
by moon-bunny15
Summary: A Pharaoh and an adopted brother share a love that is hidden and mysterious; dangerous and passionate. Two brothers with a love more than brothers; more divine than human. Will it end well? Incest and Gay Scenes. If you do not like, please do not read! :) Thank you! Based on Animated Movie.


I SAY AGAIN! INCEST AND GAY SCENES! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT PLEASE DO NOT READ! :)

* * *

><p>The desert wind wisped against his flesh, sand from the chariot ahead of him entering his open mouth. He coughed, gritting his teeth and straining to see Ramesses ahead of him. He smiled and chuckled at his older brother. As of late, Moses had a strange desire in him building with each passing day for his brother, Ramesses. A desire he did not yet know if was good or bad. He'd been spending more and more time with the elder, a development the latter happily welcomed. Ramesses had always deeply loved his younger brother; why wouldn't he want to spend time with him?<p>

Now they raced through the Egyptian square – weaving in and out of homes and shops. Ramesses rode a top section of the crowded peasant section of the village as Moses raced below. He could see Ramesses' shendyt lift with the gust of the wind – offering him a peep of his brother's perfectly round posterior. It wasn't the first time seeing it; the two brothers regularly bather before each other but peeping when his brother was not aware gave it a more sensual edge that made Moses sweat with anxiousness.

"Ah!" Ramesses feel through the makeshift canopy of twigs, catching the fantasizing brother off guard. He pulled back on his horses, Ramesses' laughter bellowing over the roaring beasts!

"Second born! Second place!" he cried cheerfully, speeding away to terrorize another area of the quiet bustling capital.

* * *

><p>"Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, blasphemous sons!?" Moses saw Ramesses flinch with every word Pharaoh lashed at him. Insult after insult, Moses saw the Prince cower before his great father. They had caused quite the accident – the construction of the alabaster pillars would be set back by months because of their meddling. Their fun had damaged not only Pharaoh's statue but much of the temple of Ra as well. The sand reached crevices so deep only the priests could enter and clean it – the halls too holy for the bodies of slaves. Statues and busts were destroyed in the avalanche of sand; sacrifices have been offered to appease the gods since.<p>

Now Moses watched as Pharaoh berated Ramesses with insults and disapproval. The elder Prince marched away, clearly having been humiliated and degraded. He held his body firm as he walked away. Moses looked after him, pity in his heart.

"Father, you know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" he pleaded with the old god. Pharaoh explained Ramesses did not have the self-discipline required to rule and as such could not be forgiven easily nor his short comings go without penalty. Moses nodded in painful understand. He was dismissed, and he went in search for Ramesses.

Ramesses always went to the same spot of the palace when he was feeling lost and confused. Moses arrived, whistling a peaceful melody. "Ramesses?"

"Just go away," he pathetically stated. Moses smiled sadly. He was so dejected.

Moses looked up at him, his body clear against the marble statue. He sat on the lap of Anubis and Moses joined him. He hoisted himself up and looked at Ramesses. His body was hunched and Moses could tell this was a special kind of dejection.

"Hey, come on, seriously, you're being a child about this."

"You can laugh it off," he remarked.

"I can't!" Moses chuckled and jumped down. "But I mean, you are rather pathetic."

Ramesses rolled his eyes. _Can't he ever be serious?_ He looked down at his younger brother. His facial hair gave him an air of exoticism. He had never been one for facial hair. It grew out in patchy tufts and after being teased by Moses for the umpteenth time decided he was just not meant to have it.

His wig bobbed with the gently desert breeze. Ramesses smiled endearingly. _You are the course of so many of my problems and yet, I love you!_ He gazed down at his walking figure, his calves softly flexing.

Ramesses was more muscular than Moses but Moses had that lean almost androgynous look. If it hadn't been for his shendyt and facial hair, he'd make a very tempting woman. Ramesses quickly shook his head at the realization of what he was thinking. _No. Not again._ "Tell me this Moses, why is it every time you start something, I'm the one that ends up in trouble?"

Almost as if on cue, a bag of fruit juice with wine was dropped onto the two head priests. Moses hid behind the ledge, giggling mischievously. Ramesses shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Moses stood and pulled Ramesses into the palace behind a pillar, still laughing. "Moses, why are we hiding?" Moses laughed ignoring Ramesses and looked out at the balcony, as if the priests were going to fly over it any moment now.

Moses continued giggling and Ramesses noticed a youthfulness radiating from Moses that warmed his melancholy heart. It had been ages since he felt the same youthful bliss. His father had been grooming him for years in preparation for the crown of the gods. Seeing Moses and hiding behind a pillar in such a childish manner, Ramesses couldn't help but chuckle as well and a blush came into his dark, even face.

Moses glanced up at his brother; his mischievous grin instantly disappearing. He had never seen Ramesses blush if it wasn't out of exhaustion of physical strain. Moses was captivated by his glowing, beautiful face. He felt his heart race once more. Ramesses was looking straight ahead instead of down at him. Moses felt as if he was witnessing something very intimate and sensual. He felt like he was peeping into a side of Ramesses he had not quite seen before and it aroused a feeling of heat within him and love.

Moses was still looking up at Ramesses when the elder looked down at him and a look of slight confusion crossed his glowing face. "Yes?" Moses hadn't realized he'd been staring up at his brother with a silly grin on his mischievous face. His mind was far from him – away in fantasies he would never have the courage to speak about to his most beloved older brother.

"Oh, nothing." He quickly walked out from behind their hiding spot, Ramesses following behind him with a shake of his head. They embraced each other and walked into the palace, Moses fixing his wig on the way.

* * *

><p>"Come on! We are late!" Ramesses persisted. Moses was taking far too long to get dressed. Ramesses shook in anxiousness and worry. "Father is going to kill me!" he moaned desperately.<p>

Moses chuckled and grabbed him by his wrist. "Come on! What are you waiting for?! We're late!"

They stumbled through the curtains, immediately greeted by a roarous cheer and applause. The queen met them with a great embrace, whispering to Ramesses the great honor their father had just bestowed upon him: Prince Regent. Ramesses glowed with pride as he went to thank his most gracious father. Moses jogged over and offered that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent, an idea Pharaoh excitedly welcomed.

Ramesses beamed from ear to ear, his body tall and wide with pride. Moses looked upon his brother with joy and love. this broad shoulders were tense with excitement, the muscles in his forearms flexing with his clenching and unclenching fists. He found himself mesmerized by Ramesses yet again, finding it terribly difficult to tear his eyes from that tan mass of excitement. He had to sadly. Being in public view of the elite and nobility of Egypt was not the time or place to observe the handsome Prince.

Moses tore his gaze from the alluring sight and fixed it on the center of the palace hall. The two priests appeared with a large tribute for Ramesses and his eyes gleamed with excitement. A woman on a camel came forth from the smoke. They tugged her off the beast, her thin dark legs catching her. Her figure could be clearly seen through the little clothing she was wearing. Ramesses' face showed delight at the beautiful female. Moses felt a twinge of what he could only pinpoint as possibly jealousy. But he disregarded the small aching feeling and beamed with delight as well.

"Let us inspect this delicate desert flower," Ramesses teased, taking the Median's face in his hand. She snapped at his hand, nearly biting onto one of his fingers. Anger welled within Moses.

"You will show the proper respect to a Prince of Egypt!" he demanded. She growled as she took hold of the rope, flailing it about wildly in an angry fit of rage. Moses grabbed onto it as she tugged, demanding freedom. Moses smirked and released the rope, laughing loudly as the woman fell into the water.

Moses looked to Ramesses with a smile, his heart pounding seeing his handsome brother smiling and laughing brought great joy to his heart. Further behind, however, the Queen looked down sadly. Moses felt a pang of guilt and regretfully looked on. He would be seeing her again later tonight, Ramesses having ordered her taken to his chambers.

* * *

><p>Ramesses arrived in his chambers – drunk and still high off the party. His father had granted him a great honor and he was going to show Pharaoh the true ruler he was meant to be. He removed his shendyt and lay on his bed – the soft Egyptian linen ticking his sweating skin. He listened to the desert night, his mind going back to Moses and how comely he looked earlier that night. His beard and mustache accented his thin face. His smile, the high cheekbones that for some reason always made Ramesses' breath catch. A look of disappointment crossed his face. Why did he keep thinking about Moses like this? About his lean body and enchanting laughter. His smile that always brightened his worst moods. Ramesses thought of Moses and as he did a feeling of guilt came over him. This was wrong; to think of him like this, but one look down, seeing his little friend stir, he knew he couldn't help it.<p>

He got up and walked to his window. He could see the moonlight glisten off the priceless stone. The night was clear and the city had a glow to it. He could see everything so clearly and it was at that moment that he saw a familiar body running up to the palace. Ramesses looked down and saw Moses; and he looked extremely distressed.

* * *

><p>The flames danced on the walls – casting an orange glow on the palace walls. Ramesses was still looking for Moses. He had seemed so distressed and it was at times like these that he cursed the enormity of Pharaoh's dwelling.<p>

He looked about for another flame. Another sign that Moses was within reach. But when he finally came upon his younger brother, he was sitting in complete darkness, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.

Worry immediately gripped Ramesses. "Moses?" he asked hesitantly. There was no response. "Moses?" Ramesses knelt beside him and placed an anxious hand on his shoulder. Moses' eyes slowly opened and he looked to his side.

"Ramesses?" Moses squinted, believing this to be a dream and a sad smiled crossed his face. "Ha, this is a dream, isn't it dear brother?" He looked up into the darkness and closed his eyes again.

"No, Moses. I'm here. Are you alright?" Ramesses looked his younger brother up and down, seeing if he had come to any physical harm. "Moses, what's happened?"

He shook his head. "Nothing brother, nothing. Just had an – an encounter of sorts, with a slave."

A frown immediately befell the elder. "Who? We shall have the slave severely punished for upsetting you thus! Come Moses!"

But the younger reached up to his brother and held him by the wrist. "No, let's just – I mean – would you mind just sitting here and accompanying me?" Moses lightly darkened – hoping it was not visible in the poor lighting.

Ramesses felt restless. "Very well. But the slave will be punished!" He settled himself to Moses' right, setting the torch on the cold palace floor.

They sat in silence. "You enjoy the party?" Moses asked, trying to keep the mood as casual as possible.

"Yes, it was a great celebration." Ramesses looked sideways at Moses. In the dark he could still see his slumped figure in the glow of the fire casting a light so dim, Ramesses felt he was spying something forbidden. "Did you enjoy the woman, brother? Surely that must have made your night better."

Moses chuckled. "Uhm, well, no. We didn't do anything. She escaped before I got to my chambers."

Ramesses felt a sudden relief and looked to Moses. "We shall fetch you another woman then! To salvage what is left of this night!"

He made his way to get up but Moses held him down. "I – I don't want another woman, brother."

Ramesses nodded slowly, swallowing to moisten his drying mouth. What could Moses have possibly meant by that cryptic phrasing. He looked down to his younger brother and wrapped his left around his shoulders. Ramesses felt Moses tense then relax against his chest, his head resting on his shoulders. For but an instant, Ramesses allowed himself to recall the thoughts that despite his best efforts persisted about his younger brother.

Only immediately he realized what a poor decision that was. His loins stirred and his heart began to pound at the thought of his brother and anxiousness at being discovered.

Moses' lean built up against Ramesses' strong broad once made for quite the sight. Laying on the palace floor – with no one around – Ramesses' chest peaked out through the thin robe that draped around him. Moses' head slowly made its way lower down until his beard tickled the skin under the cloth.

Ramesses tensed. His legs shifted a bit to hide his awakened friend. Moses' breathing aroused his skin and Ramesses' body sweat in anticipation and anxiousness. _Ramesses! Stop!_ He scolded himself. He looked down at Moses. _What are you thinking Moses_.

* * *

><p>Moses inhaled deeply, Ramesses' musky scent. It was mixed with sweat, alcohol, and a hint of something else, but Moses was enjoying this too much to place anymore of his attention elsewhere. He focused on Ramesses' breathing, the beating of his heart. As the time passed, Moses noticed it beat a little faster. His head lay on the soft cotton of his robe but this was an opportunity he'd never had. He needed to take as much advantage of this as he could.<p>

He breathed in deeply and slowly moved his head lower down his chest, closer to the skin peeking through, teasing Moses' lips. Ramesses shuffled under Moses and he felt a guilt befall him. _This must be making him so uncomfortable_, he thought sadly. But he couldn't stop himself. Moses inched closer, his chin touching the exposed flesh and he breathed deeply, the warmth coming off Ramesses's kin and gently caressing his eager face.

"Do you think anyone can see us?" Ramesses asked. He was feeling bold. Moses' actions were leading him on. He felt something – something not familial towards Moses. He wanted to see where he could go. He would never feel as brave as he was feeling tonight – everything was so perfect – and he needed to see.

"What?"

"Do you think anyone can see us?"

"Uhm, no I suppose not," Moses reasoned slowly. He lifted his head slightly, looking around, but Ramesses pulled him back down onto his chest, almost to his stomach.

Ramesses tensed. _Too low_. "No brother, do not inconvenience yourself. Please make yourself more comfortable."

Moses looked down at his brother's lap, confusion and excitement pulsing with every breath he took. "Uh, Ramesses are you alright?"

Ramesses laughed almost hysterical. "Why, yes! Of course Moses! I just wish for you to be comfortable. I know your night has been a bit unpleasant. I just wish to comfort you."

Moses nodded and bit his lower lip. "Very well."

Moses lifted himself as nonchalantly as possible and placed his head on Ramesses' lap. Moses felt a blush creep onto his neck and face. Ramesses shuffled under Moses' head. He coughed and took a deep breath. He was nervous. Ramesses could feel his arousal increase with Moses' face so close to his manhood. He cleared his throat and chuckled softly. Moses disregarded this awkward movement on his brother's part and remained on his lap, doing his best not to appear stiff.

_I am such a horrible, brother,_ Moses guiltily reasoned with himself. _I know this is making him uncomfortable but I can't stop myself._ He gently moved his head. Upon this movement, his cheek brushed something hard. The member twitched lightly under the sudden contact and Moses almost instantly knew what he'd touched.

Ramesses gasped. He had been discovered. His arousal was no longer a secret and the evening was now out of his control. His intentions were known, his feeling still at least potentially a secret.

Moses didn't know what to do next. This was, he assumed, supposed to be Ramesses' secret. He had been acting differently since he found him and Moses now understood why. This had not been the first time they had seen each other's erections. They regularly bathed together and jested about whose erection attracted more attention when the brothels were visited. For Ramesses to try to keep his erection a secret, Moses could only deduce that it was meant for him and Ramesses didn't want him to know.

This would also explain why he had been acting like had. "Are you comfortable?" Ramesses coughed, trying to ignore his now throbbing member.

Moses nodded, the side of his head rubbing the welcoming surprise. "Yes brother, are you?"

Moses turned his head to look at him. From the low angle he could see Ramesses' skin – golden and glowing – peeking out from under the robe. The fire danced images onto them and looking down, seeing Moses in such a submissive position to him, made a moist spot appear on Ramesses' robe. Moses felt this and his own arousal grew. He did nothing to prevent it or hide it. On the contrary, he angled himself so Ramesses would see the full of his length standing at attention for him. He knew in his heart this is what Ramesses wanted and so did he.

Moses turned on his side, lifting himself onto his palms. At eye level with Ramesses, the elder could not meet his gaze. "Ramesses?" The addressed nodded without meeting his gaze. "Nobody can see us . . ."

Moses' hand reached down and grabbed Ramesses' aching, pleading friend through the fabric. Ramesses jumped in surprise but Moses' free hand pinned him against the cool palace wall. "Nobody can see us."

Ramesses looked to Moses and there was an exchange between them so quick they hardly noticed it. Ramesses grabbed Moses' hand and led it under the soft robe and a moaning gasp escaped his lips. Moses pulled the robe off Ramesses' muscular shoulders revealing his beautiful naked form. A hunger rose in Moses he hadn't realized he felt and he lowered himself to Ramesses' face.

The elder saw in Moses something he'd never seen and felt something no one else had been able to awaken in him. There was a hunger and desire in Moses that made Ramesses forget. He took Moses' face in his hands and hungrily crushed his face onto his, the desire exploding in an eruption of gasps and moans as they fell onto the cold palace floor. Moses gasped, his back landing with a thud. His breathing intensified as he fought for air between Ramesses' ravaging kisses. Ramesses clutched Moses' face as he forced his tongue into his mouth, gasping in frustration at his own need to breathe.

There was an almost desperation about Ramesses. But Moses didn't know that Ramesses was afraid to lose the moment. That his resolve would waver and he would stop. But Moses didn't need to understand that. He needed Ramesses just as desperately. Moses set his hands on his firm behind, clenching and unclenching in rhythm with their breathing. Their gasps echoed throughout the empty halls, their moans bouncing off the marble walls. Moses bit onto Ramesses' shoulder, his teeth firmly taking hold. He thrust his body upward, their erections touching through the soft cloth of Moses' shendyt.

Ramesses lifted his brother's garment, revealing the throbbing, leaking member. Rameses eyes the morsel with hunger and he quickly leaned forward and engulfed all of Moses' length in his warm awaiting mouth. A lout groan escaped Moses, the warm humidity tickling his every nerve. Ramesses' tongue licked furiously as his lips tightened and loosened in rhythmic patterns. His free hand played with Moses' large, taught sack, his fingertips teasing Moses' opening as the other held the younger sibling down. "R – Ramesses . . ." Moses moaned, but Ramesses wasn't listening.

He was deaf with pleasure, the hair kissing his face and chin. The saliva dripped down Moses scrotum and onto the floor. The hunger the elder felt was nowhere near satiated. He sucked harder on Moses' delicious member, taking in every inch. The tip gently rubbed the back of his throat, Moses gasped and grunted, gently thrusting in Ramesses' moist, arousing mouth.

There was something about this that brought him so close to climax – seeing the beautiful face of his older brother between his legs, the hair on his face. It was almost too much. "R – Ramesses . . ." A smile crosses Ramesses as he heard Moses pleading. He athletically put himself at Moses' face, his mouth never once having failed to suction, and Moses hungrily spread his cheeks. The small hole clenched and unclenched in anxious anticipation. Ramesses was nervous but tonight he would not deny Moses what he requested.

Moses inhaled deeply. It smelled strong and sweaty. It had a pungent hint to it but that only drove Moses wilder with arousal. He thrust into Ramesses gently, his tongue licking the exterior. Moses heard his elder brother gasp and his bottom twitched as Moses gently pushed his eager tongue into his tight, virgin hole. "M – Moses," Ramesses pleaded. Moses rammed his face hard between his cheeks, slurping and inhaling the tight hole. He forced his tongue as far out as it would go to enter Ramesses. He moved his face and head around to increase the movement of his tongue.

Ramesses gasped. Moses grabbed his leaking member and pumped his brother in rhythm with his tongue. Gasping and biting about his exterior entrance, Ramesses could feel himself close to climaxing. _I shall make him climax first_, Ramesses resolved.

Once again, he took Moses in his mouth and he sucked on him tighter and licked harder than before. He could hear Moses gasp and moan, his hips now thrusting into Ramesses' eager and awaiting mouth. Likewise Ramesses moved back and forth on Moses' tongue and face, pumping into the open palm. But Moses was too close and needed release. He firmly gripped Ramesses rear, his hands smacking hard and loud as he unloaded his thick seed into Ramesses' hungry hole.

Ramesses felt the warm liquid shoot into his mouth. Moses' member emptying and throbbing. Ramesses hungrily gulped down his younger brother's gift, hungry for more dripping with excitement. he stood up, his torso facing Moses. A look of lust still present in his eyes. Ramesses knew he wasn't done. "You've got your release, how about mine," he demanded. Moses chuckled and moved out from under him. He moved to take Ramesses by his mouth but his elder's muscular hand closed around his slender neck. "No, no, the other one," he commanded hungrily.

Ramesses moved with great agility and athleticism behind Moses, loudly slapping his small, round behind. Moses winced at the slight sting but hardened at the thought of being mounted by his older brother. "I see you're getting excited at the anticipation," Ramesses breathed sensually, his voice deep with lust. He beheld the meal he was about to ravage and he felt himself aching and starving for the treat so soon to come.

Gently he moved his finger in Moses' opening. Unlike him, Moses hadn't been prepared. Now Ramesses licked his lips, slowly opening his brother. "Ramesses," Moses moaned through clenched teeth. He wanted Ramesses in him. "Ramesses, please! Get in!"

"I'm preparing," he whispered harshly, trying to exercise self control. "Don't make this any harder."

Moses groaned as he opened. Ramesses licked his finger and decided it was time, the taste of his brother causing a groan to escape his sucking lips. The smell alone made Ramesses' teeth clench, a low growl rising in the back of his throat. Mounting Moses made him feel something so beastial and primal his stomach hurt with pleasure and lust.

"R – Rame – " He was cut off by the tip of the mentioned Prince gently pushing into Moses. A mixture of fear and anticipation gripped Moses' heart. Arousal and confusion flooding his stomach, leaking at feeling Ramesses slowly enter him. He clawed at the marble palace floor, grunting and gasping the deeper he went.

"M – Moses, you're – ah – so – tight! I can't control myself for much longer!" Ramesses pleaded, drawing blood from the claw marks he imprinted on his younger brother's lean sides.

"So go one more," Moses encourage. Ramesses inhaled deeply, Moses tightening in anticipation and thrust as far as he could go.

"Gah!" They both cried and gasped in unison; Ramesses at the welcoming tightness and Moses as he saw stars.

"Ah! Oh gods!" Moses breathed, unintentionally tightening around Ramesses, his engorged and leaking member painting the palace floor.

"M – Moses," Ramesses pleaded. "Ah!" It was getting too much. The slightest movement caused him to near climax as it resulted in Moses' entrance clenching and unclenching. "Ah! I – I can't!"

"So don't stop!" Moses growled. "Ride me! Ride me like you mean it!"

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Guahh!" Ramesses slammed himself in and out of Moses, using his younger brother's hips as leverage. The harder he went the closer he got; the louder they both voiced their arousal.

Growls and moans, yells and snarls echoed and bounced off the walls and into the silent night. "Moses! M – mo – Ahhh!" Ramesses felt himself release as he never had before. He gripped at clawed at Moses' back, as he gasped in exhaustion, his sweating body collapsing onto that of his brother. But Moses was not done yet.

He pulled himself off Ramesses, the white dripping down the back of his leg, and turned on his brother. "Your turn," he growled.

Ramesses was confused and didn't quite know what he meant until Moses turned him around, his delicious rear high on display. "No, Moses, the guards. They're sure to have heard we have to – "

"Nothing. We must stay, for a few more moments. I cannot wait and I won't last very long." He coated his member with the pre-cum copiously coming out of his throbbing, aching sex. He breathed harshly, gasping and groaning as he quickly put his fingers into Ramesses to open him up some more before penetration.

"M – Moses, p – please."

"Yes," he hungrily answered. "I shall please you very much."

Ramesses felt Moses' tip kiss his opening, his hole tightening. "Relax," Moses breathed slapping his cheeks in aid and his own building desire. Ramesses took a breath and felt Moses enter him. He wasn't going as fast as he knew he wanted but not too slow. Ramesses moaned, the risk of getting caught heightening his sexuality.

"M – Moses, all the way," he begged through a groan. He didn't need to be told twice.

Moses gripped Ramesses' broad inviting hips and with one thrust filled his older brother with his full length. They both gasped and moaned, Moses feeling himself so close to climaxing already. "Ramesses – I – I can't hold –"

"Hurry up! The wait is – "

But Ramesses didn't finish. Moses pulled on his side ponytail, holding his lower back with his other hand and thrust as hard as he could. Ramesses gasped and yelled as he felt his perfect spot hit over and over and over again despite himself. Even though he'd just came, Ramesses felt himself harden with desire for Moses. Moses growled and gasped nearing climax. "Aaaaahhhhh! Ah! Ahhhhhh!" He thrust one final time into Ramesses – hard and deliberate – and exploded into his warm, tight welcoming hole.

White seeped out and down Ramesses' perfectly defined buttocks. Moses' mouth watered at the sight. He pulled out and fell on his side.

Ramesses stood. "We must go," he heavily breather. "To my chambers." Moses' eyes were still hooded with lust at the sight of his brother's erection. "Quickly!" Ramesses urged, lifting him up. They gathered their belongings and torch and ran into his room, leaving nothing but moist areas as proof of their sexual happenings.

* * *

><p>They reached the room fairly quickly and closed the door behind them. Moses dropped his shendyt and looked to Ramesses; he still wasn't done. "I don't think anyone – " Ramesses was cut off by Moses' hungry mouth, their naked bodies crushed against each other. Ramesses' hands flew up in confusion. He enjoyed it but knew it was wrong, but why? "No!" He shoved Moses off, breathing deeply. He wanted more . . . so much more. . .<p>

"What? Nobody can see us now!" Moses protested.

"Moses, no. We can't. This – this isn't right," the elder pathetically explained.

"Isn't it? And why is that?" he challenged. Moses was not about to give this up without a fight.

"B – because – "

"Nobody knows Ramesses."

"We – we're men – brothers – and – "

"It doesn't matter to me!" Ramesses was taken aback by the ferocity in Moses' voice. "I have longed for this and by what just happened so have you," he argued.

Ramesses looked down. All this was true, but this couldn't possibly go on . . . could it? "I do not care what argument you give me. I will only back down if it is becase you do not think of me like this." Moses approached his brother, his hand taking Ramesses closer. "And I know you like this," he whispered hoarsely.

It wasn't that Ramesses didn't like it. He did. But he was to be Pharaoh. Can the Pharaoh have such feelings for his brother? "Moses – I – I do want this but – "

"But nothing." A light kiss fell on the elder's neck, a gasp escaping. "No one will know. It'll be our secret," he comforted.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

And Ramesses embraced Moses as well. He didn't know if this would ever happen again; if he would allow himself to act on such taboo feelings but at least for tonight, that didn't matter. Tonight they would make love and caress each other into the hours of dawn.

They fell back onto the bed. The soft feathered linen inviting to their cool, sweaty skin. The furs and pillows cradled their intertwining bodies, melting into each other in a messy passion. Their tongues interlocked and their hands explored every crevice of the other's body. Their tongues trailed the length of their muscles, leaving trails behind, growling as they nibbled and nipped here and there.

Smacking sounds could be heard as flesh crashed upon flesh, growls following. They wanted to penetrate and be penetrated, the frustration building. They toppled off the bed, and Moses gripped the sides as Ramesses leaned over him, balancing on the balls of his feet, and slammed his leaking throbbing friend deep into Moses. There was no self control anymore; no shyness. It was raw, carnal and strong.

His thighs hit Moses with each thrust; the sweat glistening lightly on their skin. There was a light sting that Moses felt but that sting was drowned out by the sexual ecstasy he was feeling. "Ah! Ramesses! H – harder! Ahh! Ah!" Moss' yells were uncontrollable. His cries and moans for more – pleading with Ramesses for release – only excited the thrusting prince, invigorating him the more to thrust. He yelled with each motion of his strong, sweating hips and soon he climaxed.

"Ah! Ah! M – ah!"

Moses felt his seed shoot into him with a great ferocity, nearly putting him over the edge. But he was too close and he couldn't wait. He pulled off Ramesses, still shuddering from the beautiful release and turned him around.

As quick as he could he thrust deep into Ramesses, not pausing despite the mounting cries from his elder. He gruffed louder and growled harder, each thrust heaving him to the point of release. But it was coming too soon for him and he thrust with all his might to enjoy every last second of release. The young prince groaned, teeth clenching, nails digging into Ramesses' back. It was all over too soon.

The brothers collapsed on the floor, both breathing heavy and secreting white from their posterior. "That's all?" Ramesses breathed, cocking his eyebrow. "And – here I – thought we'd be up all night."

Moses chuckled. "You underestimate me, Ramesses. I intend to go all night."

He inched closer to Ramesses' face, his breathing dancing on the latter's chin. "I am going to enjoy you all night long . . ." The brothers embraced, planting a strong kiss on each other's inviting lips.

* * *

><p>The dawn came too soon. There had been no rest all night on either party's part. The desire had built up for far too long and they treasured each release and moment able to be spent in this company with each other. Moses chuckled and moved slowly to gather his things and leave before there were too many waking eyes. Ramesses held him back. A sad smile on his face quietly pleaded for Moses not to tell anyone and to not let this end. Moses smiled and went down to level with Ramesses' face, gently pecking him on the lips. It wasn't carnal and passionate but gentle and reassuring; exactly what Ramesses needed at that moment. He smiled warmly as he watched the lean body quietly make its way out of his chamber. But as Moses left, something in him wanted to reach out and grab him; to hold him and never let him go. But he didn't. he watched quietly as Moses slipped out of his room and prepared himself for the day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did it all mean nothing to you?! Is that it! That's why you can just leave me like this?! Did – did all – mean nothing . . ." Ramesses sobbed, his anger subsiding. He wept loudly and copiously, the tears openly running down his neck; the mucus down his chin. "I – I am Egypt! I – I could have made it all go away . . . if – if only you'd have let me . . ."<p>

The cold floor warmed against his legs and he looked about his disassembled bed chamber. Spears and swords were strewn about the ground in his rage. The armor that had adorned the wall lay scattered and the rich curtains that had borne witness to their undying love torn. He slumped in a mass of guilt and anger. _Did I drive him off? Was it my fault?_ The hot Egyptian air rustled his clothes. The tears and mucus he let fall to his lap unaware or simply not caring. His chest heaved with his almost labored breathing and sat in that state for an indiscernible amount of time – it felt endless – before a soft voice broke him of his trance.

"Ramesses?"

The man turned – his face stained white with the crusty fluids, eyes swollen. He met the concerned face of his mother at the entrance. "Mother . . ."

"What causes you such grief my son?"

Ramesses nodded absent mindedly. "Moses . . . has gone . . ." he croaked through a voice heavy with defeat.

His mother did not understand. "Gone? Gone where?"

Ramesses' face contorted with disgust. "He's gone. That's it. He said he will not return."

Her breath caught and grief crashed upon her beautiful, dark face, as she understood the gravity of her son's statement. "Wh – why? Was it my fault?"

"He said he's not who I think he is," Ramesses continued, his voice devoid of anything. "That his whole life here is a lie." He turned back to his mother, tears slowly glistening down her face. "Mother, what does that mean?"

She nodded and sat down on the unmade bed. She looked to Ramesses who went to sit next to her and she told him the story of how Moses came to be in their family.

Ramesses understood, shaking his head. Why had Moses not told him of this? Was he afraid he would shun him? Not accept him? He loved him, with every fiber in his miserable being and nothing could ever change that . . . but why had Moses left him? "I – I must be alone," Ramesses stated. His mother nodded and left the room, off to break the news to Pharaoh.

The rest of the day passed in a haze. The Prince did not leave his room that day. He lay in the disturbed sheets, reliving the night before over and over again in his mind. His member hardened at the thought of his love making and a pain knotted in his lower abdomen. He felt an abandonment unlike any he had ever felt before. The mixture of his arousal and despair made Ramesses hunger even more for what only Moses could give him. Outside his window, night had fallen. He grumbled under his breath and forced his body off the feather mattress. He steadied himself and made his way out of the palace.

Ramesses came upon the river that ended in the palace courtyard. The cold desert wind nipped at his uncovered body, an involuntary shiver dancing through him. The water glistened with the moonlight, the small waves bringing the still body to life. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he shouldn't do it. But his erect and throbbing manhood along with his own masochistic desire built and ached for release. He removed his shendyt, the cloth gently landing a distance away, blown by the wind. He was already slightly dripping, his scrotum tightening against him from the chill.

Slowly he stepped into the shallow water, at its deepest it was only to his waist. Goosebumps erupted on his dark even flesh, the cool of the water and chill of the air brought his skin to life. He took a deep breath and fell backward, landing with a large splash, the water crashing upon his naked, muscular body.

Ramesses floated slowly to the top and looked up at the moon – the only witness yet again to his forbidden and passionate love. His member stood ever erect, nipples at attention from the cool wind, and grasped it in his cold wet hand. He gasped, the sensation of going under exciting the Prince as he rhythmically pumped himself. The cold water a stark contrast to his hot throbbing member. He gasped louder, imagining Moses' hands on him instead of his own. The excitement within built. This is where Moses was when he was introduced into his life. This is where it all began. The very thought aroused Ramesses even more; as if he were witnessing the birth of his brother and growth into manhood and that forbidden, passionate night of ecstasy. The more he thought about it, the closer he got.

Ramesses danced on the balls of his feet, flexing his abdomen to stay above the water. His hand gripped harder and rubbed faster as he neared release. He gasped, fighting to stay afloat and fighting his concentration. So close . . . so . . . close . . . a tear escaped his eye – how he wished Moses was here. And he felt the oncoming release. A moan escaped his parted, trembling lips. His stomach clenched and he felt the involuntary contractions build within him. "Just . . . just . . ." he gasped as his hand moved a bit more and he felt the coming release as the air was knocked out of him by the eruption. The hot seed shot into the air and landed on his face. But his release continued generously over his large, shakey hand, hot against the cold all around him.

After fighting to stay afloat for so long, he let himself be overtaken by the water, the white substance taking flight in the water. He slowly opened his eyes as he released the last bit of bitter sweet climax into the starving river. He blinked away tears and heaved himself out of the water, his body instantly frigid by the blowing desert wind. His chest expanded greatly – inhaling a lungful of that icy air – and his mind was instantly free of the groggy after effects of his climax.

He looked down to the water, once again serene, and he slumped in defeated realization. Moses was not coming back. He would not be appearing into his life again through this river no matter how he wished it.

* * *

><p>The disappearance of the younger prince was noticed by all. What was almost even more noticeable was the effect the young prince's absence had on Ramesses. There was no joy coming from him. Nor was there anymore mischief to connect with him. He performed his duties as regent and showed great promise as a leader but that was all. The passion and cheerfulness that had so become him had faded and his demeanor was more somber than ever that of Pharaoh's. The nobility and architects worried over his health and whispers began to circulate: Will the Prince ever be himself again?<p>

Pharaoh took notice almost immediately and sought to aid his son and future heir through these difficult times. Though he seemed a cold and aloof old man, he loved his son deeply and did everything he could to restore his cheerful demeanor.

Slowly, Pharaoh began granting Ramesses more and more women. The Prince had already a small consort of his own in which he could relieve himself but Pharaoh sought to distract him more by offering him more beautiful and studied women. Ramesses eagerly accepted his father's generosity but within wept and longer for only one. Moses haunted every corner of his heart and mind and despite Ramesses' best efforts, no woman could make him forget the sultry night of flames. Nor was any woman his equal in skill and were severely lacking in other areas in regards to physical pleasure. Still he enjoyed the women to please his father. He was to sire many children and saw many fit to bear him a suitable child. But none he saw to be his Queen – a task however burdensome, required. And he was most selective.

Not long after Moses left a young woman by the name of Nefertari came into his life. She was of royal blood but he had never become acquainted with her before the day he happened upon her arrival. He stopped and saw her as if seeing a woman for the first time. She wore a long stylish wig, adorned with a crown of gold around her tan beautiful face. Her skin was not black but a deep brown. Her round lips and high cheekbone gave her face a heart shape and was also very physically lovely. She was a little more slender than many other women he'd seen but still had full enough hips that she could bear him a good son; perhaps even his heir. She walked with a grace unlike any he had beheld before. Her robe synched at her waist accenting her subtle curves and Ramesses knew he had found one of his wives.

* * *

><p>Moses awoke, the desert wind ruffling his now grown out hair and looked out of their tent. The sun had just begun to rise on another peaceful day in Median. The tribe was welcoming and he quickly felt at home. As a wife he had taken the high priest's daughter, Tzipora, ironically the woman whom Ramesses had gifted him the night of their passionate encounter. A small smile crept onto Moses' face at the recollection and humor. Every time he looked at his wife he remembered that fateful night. The news he received and the passionate encounter.<p>

Tzipora was beautiful, no question about that. Her long hair, dark skin, and lean body was very alluring. Moses welcomed her body as sexual relief but she was still not Ramesses and there were days – more than he cared for her to know – that she wasn't enough. Despite his will and desire to forget his previous life, Ramesses remained an ever constant presence in Moses' life and dreams. His presence was made all the more tangible by the ring Moses had kept all these years. The only thing to tie him to Egypt was the one ring Ramesses gifted him that fateful night and it was a presence that Moses guarded with his life.

This morning Moses had urges once more. His lay with Tzipora the night before had not satisfied him and he dread that the more time passed the more that became the norm. He dressed, kissed Tzipora good-bye, and walked out in the herd. He usually lingered in the early morning, tried to fully wake himself before walking out to see the rest of his sheep; but this morning he was in a bit more of a rush, an insatiable hungry rush.

He quickly a large bush against the mountain side. He was fully hidden from anyone and the space was large enough so that should he need to move a bit more he could. He threw down his staff and lifted his robes. The early morning cool and the green scent filled his senses and a small burst aired his aching and sweating genitals. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his ring hard, envisioning Ramesses in his dark, naked glory.

He could feel himself quickly harden and he resisted the urge to quickly relieve himself. It'd been a while and he wanted to enjoy this release as much as possible. There was a sudden tingling around his rear – it always happened remembering how Ramesses took him from behind. He breathed and moaned slowly, exhaling a gasp. He moved to lie down; he didn't want to worry about keeping balance today. The dirt beneath him was cool and humid, a welcome sensation against his already burning flesh. His robes were high up his waist and the small pebbles that pinched his cheeks furthered his arousal. He moaned and gasped – envisioning Ramesses taking him in his warm mouth. He bit his lips and pulled his hair, gently thrusting into the air, the action causing a gasp to escape.

He allowed his fingers to trail up and down the sides of his torso – gently grazing his sensitive and erect nipples. His mouth dried and he smiled in pleasure and excitement. "Ramesses . . ." came a soft moan. He thrust a bit harder this time, gipping his hips – nails digging in where the pebbles neglected to kiss. An anxious and hungry hand rippled over his taught swollen sack. An involuntary shiver slowly cocooned Moses, ending in a gasp and slight yelp.

One hand touched his nipples and the other caressed his bulging groin. He felt as if he was about to burst, and he hadn't even touched himself yet. A wet finger trailed slowly down the length of his torso from his quivering lips to that small tight hole just beyond his two large jewels that has been ever neglected since that night of bliss. He slowly slipped the finger in, feeling himself tighten around the penetrating member. With his other hand he allowed himself to touch his sack once more. He allowed himself to touch the base of his erection and a hungry gasping cry escaped his lips. His face was a contortion of pleasure and pain. He needed release but he was going to take his time today.

He slipped another finger in himself, whimpering with pleasure. The hand at his hot throbbing manhood played a bit more with the long appendage. From the base and hair to the sensitive leaking tip. The clear goo oozed out of him in want. He moaned louder as his fingers coated his length and slipped a shy sip to this posterior entrance, an exchange that excited Moses until he was openly gasping, moaning, and panting. The starving hold clenched and unclenched around his fingers.

His hands released and flew to his face, his hips wildly thrusting into the air, heavy breaths coming mixed with his excitement. He didn't usually allow himself to go so long but how he needed it today. He yelled in sexual frustration. It was building to an unbearable extent. His hands fought to reach down and strangle his release but he waited longer. "Longer . . .just – just a little bit longer . . ." he whimpered to himself. He thrust once more. Twice. Three times; his rhythmic and synchronized gasps. At the fourth thrust, a roar escaped his clenched teeth and reached down to himself. One hand grabbed his length as the other hand expertly made love with his opening, kissing and loving his tightening jewels. "Ramesses . . ." He called through a set jaw, eyes shut. He needed that tight welcoming hole. Those broad hips to grip and claw with his energy. He wanted that tongue. And all this clouded his vision as he neared closer and closer to his release.

His pumping hand moved a bit harder now, the hand covered in his clear delicious juices. His face was flushed and beads of sweat trickled down his brow. "H – harder, harder," he willed himself, feeling himself near his climax. He goaded himself on with his hand but with his mind willed himself to hold off, to relish in that moment of release. He felt a pain as he felt himself near and willed himself to stop. Close and stop. Close and stop. Close . . . so close . . . "Ah. Ah. Once more – ah! Again – again – ah – now . . . now . . . a – aaaahhhh!" His hand moved hysterically and he came.

His gasps and moans of release shook his body. His sweat mingled with the dirt and his juices secreted copiously coated his hand and genitals. He kept pumping, felling the thick lava of seed land over him. He kept moving his hand, slower but constant, to empty himself completely of his sexual frustration. His member flexed as it unloaded – still. His body shivered slightly as his coated, slick hand teased the sensitive head. He slowly released the limping organ, sighing with bitter satisfaction. "Ramesses," whispered the heaving body. He groaned as he stood, legs still shaky. He wiped himself with the innards of his robe and redressed himself properly. It had been a while since he'd allowed himself to be so outward and indulgent. Now feeling released and slightly less frustrated, he staggered over to his herd. He sighed with content, nodding at his herd of sheep. A life he never thought he would lead; the life of a sheep herder versus the life of a prince. But despite his love and longing for Ramesses, Moses felt happy. It was more than he could have foreseen when he almost died in the desert all those years ago.

* * *

><p>The journey back to Egypt was uneventful. Calm all things considered. The great city of Memphis loomed in the distance – the giant stone gates and guarding deities watching their slow approach on camel back. The wind blew a little harder the day before they arrived, as if a foreshadowing of the impending storm. But Moses was not nervous. Nor was he afraid. He had God on his side and He would give Moses the courage to stand up before Sety. He was resolved and nothing could shake him. But as they crossed the threshold of the city he was immediately distracted. <em>I wonder where Ramesses is . . .<em>

Moses soon saw as he entered the palace. "Ramesses?"

* * *

><p>The large doors closed behind them and the Pharaoh slowly turned to look at his younger brother. "Moses?" he repeated, as if fearing he would dissolve into sand. Fearing this was another dream of his lover and he would awaken in his alabaster chambers to find him gone. A shaky hand reached out and grabbed the colorful robes draped on those slender shoulders he so often longed to embrace. Moses didn't move. He couldn't. He was here as a messenger of God against the evil Pharaoh, Sety. Not against the only true love had ever recognized.<p>

But when Ramesses touched him, he melted. The power his elder have over his soul after all these years both excited and frightened him. He wanted to touch that hairless face darkened by the Egyptian sun. Moses felt a stir and longing within as he took in the young Pharaoh's beautiful body. His chest had become more muscular and shoulders broader. The muscles that accented his arms cut with detail. The hungry gaze moving down, Moses saw the great package that had been his for one night all those years ago and saw it slowly enlarging and his breath caught. The flustered man forced his gaze down, past the King's impressive jewel, and onto his strong thick legs. "Moses?"

He snapped back to those piercing, pleading eyes. No . . . if he kept that up, Moses would barely be able to stand. "R – " But he couldn't finish. Rameses embraced that lean man that haunted his every dream; clouded his every waking thought. The Pharaoh inhaled deeply, the desert scent mixed with that of his younger brother's. the ever constant beard tickled his bare face and a blissful smile shakily made its way onto his face, a lone tear kissing his cheek. "Moses." The whisper was that of a deserted man finding solace at last. "You're here . . ."

The addressed man dumbly nodded. How long had he dreamt of this? Of his meeting Ramesses like this again. He was here now and he stood dumb founded before him. The elder's deep breaths sang Moses into a state of arousal he believed himself incapable of feeling again. the long robes hid his erection but the desire to claw at the Pharaoh and remove his royal garments ate at him – it was all he could do not to shake with anxiety.

After what seemed like seconds, Ramesses realized he might be making Moses feel awkward. He pulled away and was horrified that his throbbing manhood strained against his white linen cloth. A light blush came onto the young man's face, clearing his throat, arms behind his back. "I'm – I'm sorry about this Moses it's just – " He fell silent as Moses grabbed at Ramesses' hardness. "Ah!"

"Ramesses . . ." Moses pleaded, his lips on his elder's delicious, inviting skin. Ramesses did not wait for an invitation. He reached down, groping through Moses' many layers of garments to find – to his pleasant surprise – that he was marble.

They fumbled with the garments, fighting each other for who got first taste. Ramesses wearing so much less made Moses the a swift movement, the skirt was across the royal audience room, and Moses' hungry mouth on the throbbing leaking treat. "Gah! Mo – Moses!" Ramesses gasped. The festivities in the other room drowned out the happenings in the Pharaoh's private chamber. Ramesses clawed at Moses' back, desperately trying to rip the clothing from his body. He gasped and his knees shook from the sensations shooting through him. How long he'd longed for this. How long he'd dreamt . . . Moses' nails dug into Ramesses' meaty backside, slapping his hands hard onto his flesh. The sounds and moans for more had Moses leaking onto the floor.

Sweat coated them both and as Moses worked on his King his own desire grew to painful proportions. The clothing Ramesses had been struggling with finally came around Moses' neck. The man kneeling hardly noticed but stopped long enough to let the garments fall beneath him, stained by his clear fluids pooling on the floor between his legs. But the break wasn't long enough for Ramesses to catch his breath. As soon as the task was completed, he inhaled Ramesses anew and the living god couldn't stand any longer.

He fell over Moses' hunched body, clawing far down his lover's back. He thrust his wide hips into Moses' hungry, wet mouth, the tip rubbing the back of Moses' throat. "Ah! Mo – " But the thrusting aroused Moses further and he slapped Ramesses' raw, thrusting haunches in encouragement. "Yes! Ah!" Pharaoh could no longer control himself and he thrust harder; ignoring the teeth he clumsily grazed on the way. He wanted this. He wanted this and so much more and he was not about to let some simple grazing stop him.

He thrust in and out. In and out. Harder . . . harder . . . His hips and panted breathing in rhythm. Moses resisted the urge to reach down and pleasure himself; this moment too sacredto rake from. He could sense Ramesses was nearing his release and he wanted it all. He wanted all of Ramesses, encouraging him with harder slaps on his thighs and bottom. He was hungry and the King fed. Moses was thirsty and he was going to make sure his King quenched his insatiable thirst the only way it could be.

Ramesses gasped harder with each moan. He was so . . . so . . .close. in and out. Just a few more thrusts. A little harder. A few more smacks stinging against his hungry, flesh aflame. So . . . close . . . "Aaahhh! Moses! Aaah!" He clawed at his younger brother's lower back, upper back, shoulders, everything he could claw at as he unloaded his warmth into Moses' delicious and parched hole. He came more and more and more. Slowly, he pulled out. Still dripping, as Moses hungrily swallowed the precious gift bestowed upon him. As Ramesses pulled Moses greedily kept sucking, making sure to get every last bit of delicious seed. "Mo – Moses." Ramesses gasped.

A mischievous smile glistened on the kneeling brother's face. "My turn," he whispered hoarsely. Ramesses understood and knelt before the only man he would ever submit to.

"I'm pretty well lubricated brother. So if I may . . . " And Ramesses instantly sprang to attention once again as he bent over at Moses' command.

Moses slapped the wide legs anew, watching as the flesh ripped in response, a low growl in his throat. The ravenous eyes fell on the gift Ramesses was bestowing upon him once more and he immediately felt like a hungry predator about to feast. He hungered, lusted, needed and longed after this very thing and now he was going to make it his.

His teeth sank into the sensitive, delectable flesh, pink and tender from the onslaught from just minutes prior. Ramesses whimpered and yelped in desire. Moses smirked; he loved how he could pleasure Ramesses like no other. He bit and clawed, roaring in hunger and gasping for the air he scarcely took. He didn't need air, he needed this gift from the gods. "Please," he heard the plea. "M – "

"Sssh. I shall relieve you . . ." And with a swift coating of his length, Moses was already soaked. His tip teased the tight entrance open. Moses almost immediately came from how tight Ramesses was around him. It was like the first time all over again. He thrust deeper, the muscles involuntarily tightening around him.

The Prince gasped and moaned in frustration. He wanted to thrust harder and harder. Faster and hungrier than each time before but he'll be damned if this ended too quickly. As if reading his brother's hesitation, Ramesses chuckled. "Don't you worry. This is not ending anytime soon." A fire lit in the pit of Moses' stomach and in on strong thrust filled Ramesses to his tightening sack. Moses roared in pleasure, Ramesses cried in ecstasy and Moses grabbed, clawed, slapped those delicious hips he dreamt of so much. Harder and harder. Each moaning and crying louder. In and out. In and out. With a love so intense. A desire so carnal. And a strength so primal . . . In and out. Gasps and moans.

Moses slapped again. Hhe was almost there. He could feel the tightening and his shortness of breath. "Ah . . . so close . . ." In and out. Harder . . . just a little harder . . . "Ah . . ." His hand collided once more and his hips thrust one final hard, thick thrust and he felt the ungodly release shoot out of his starving, desperate body.

"Aaah!" Moses roared from deep within his chest. Blood trickled the Pharaoh's backside, sweat beneath them. Moses' eyes fogged over and he deafened. In that moment, he felt nothing but his heat releasing into Pharaoh; felt the tightening as it coaxed and teased every last bit of it from his length, even after it was overflowing white, trickling onto the taught, throbbing jewels. Ramesses gasped and moaned. Before Moses had finally recovered he was bent over and a hot throbbing rod was being rammed into him – pain and elation mingling – as Ramesses thrust deep and firm into him.

* * *

><p>Moses sat in the mud hut, looking up out the slanted window. Tzipora sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder. The cold Egyptian night could not be kept out and they only had thin rags as blankets. He thought back to earlier that day; his run in with Ramesses. The beautiful steaming passion. How they lay naked with each other after and reminisced, ignoring and trying to avoid the present task at hand. But it had to be addressed and Pharaoh wasn't pleased. But before Ramesses left Moses, the elder planted a firm and angry kiss on his younger brother. Tears glazed his vision, as his anger and hurt contorted his handsome features. "I love you Moses. Like I have never loved nor ever will again. But I will not let your people go."<p>

Their encounter at the river had left Ramesses shaken. His heart beat and longed for Moses. As he stood at the shore, Ramesses wanted to reach out and pull him into a hard and passionate kiss. But when his soldiers didn't get to him, the ruler knew it was futile and they could not be together again.

Moses looked up at the sky. The plagues were coming.

* * *

><p>"Ramesses?"<p>

"Oh . . . let me guess . . . you want me to let your people go."

"I hoped I'd find you here."

He heard a bitter chuckle from above him and the shatter of a chalice. "Ramesses, please. Talk to me," the younger pleaded.

The perched brother thanked the gods he could not be seen. He hid in the shadows that look of elation and pain. He had hoped Moses would come to him again. After all that disaster and suffering he saw befall his empire, he needed the comfort that only Moses could give him. He shook his head that the painful irony. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again," the addressed answered vaguely.

"Why? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I didn't want any of this to happen. Do you think I enjoy seeing you suffer?!"

"Don't you?! After all you've done?!" Ramesses jumped down, landing firmly on his strong legs.

"I asked you to let me do what was needed. Why didn't you listen to me – "

"And why do you need to? Why can't you stop this?!"

"Because I am not God!" Moses yelled in frustration, hitting the staff firmly against the ground. "I am just a servant! I – I can't deny Him what he asks of me! No matter the pain it causes me . . ." A sob escaped his frowning face.

Ramesses could see the frustration and the misery it truly caused him. The King in him wanted to strike him. He knew he should end the life of the man that stood against his omnipotent word and law. And he wanted to! With so much in him! But the man couldn't do it. Despite everything that had happened, he was still the man he loved – and there was nothing he could do but embrace him as he wept.

Moses fell onto his brother's shoulders. "I – I love you so much Ramesses but I can't stop it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I – I could never wish somethings so horrible." They embraced for what seemed to be ages.

They smelled each other's skin, felt the warm breaths on each other's necks. Their strong arms slowly explored the bodies they held. Moses felt the bare back and linen. Ramesses felt the heavy cloth, long hair and small frame.

"I love you too, Moses. Why can't it be like it was before?"

Moses shook his head against Ramesses' shoulder. "Ramesses, please stop this. Something else is coming," Moses whispered urgently. "Please . . . something so much worse. Please . . . please . . ." Moses pleaded. Ramesses only held him as he wept.

* * *

><p>"Let's go." The whisper was miserable. It was drenched in failure and defeat. It was bitter and resentful. Pharaoh had let them go. He was broken. Moses saw the pain and anger – the hatred and broken heart – when he went to see him. Laying his son down was the hardest thing to watch. Moses wanted to hold him. To love and comfort him; tell him it was all going to be okay. But Ramesses wouldn't let him.<p>

Moses walked out in bitter victory. They were free. They were free and he hated it. He was free of Ramesses. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore and Moses knew it was time to move on.

As he walked past those guarding Egyptian gates he looked back and could almost see Ramesses watching them. A groan of agony caught in his throat as they made their way out. There was nothing to say. Not anymore. Moses' actions had caused the unforgivable and he could never again be one with Ramesses. He slowly turned and walked into the desert once more time.

* * *

><p>Ramesses watched from the palace as the slaves made their way out of the Egypt. He could have sworn he saw Moses stop and look back. He choked back tears and a gasp. After losing his son, he hated Moses. He hated him but desperately loved him. Ramesses needed Moses now more than ever to cope with the loss. In the end, he was the only one that would ever give him the comfort he needed and for the first time felt a prisoner to his spell. He watched the hoard leave and he knew he could not allow this to happen.<p>

Pharaoh quickly gathered his army and set out after the slaves. He would not allow Moses to escape. "Kill them all! Moses is mine! I want him alive!" he roared at the top of his massive lungs. The army cheered in understanding. Most of them had lost a child to the plague the night before. Most wanted revenge. They needed blood to make up for their lost loved one and they willingly followed their great Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>"Moses! Moses!" Ramesses wept and beat the boulder the waves had crashed him upon. He cried out over the raging sea. He could scarcely believe what he'd seen. But it'd taken place and of all the men he had set out with only a handful remained. How could this have happened? He had lost everything that gave his life definition. His son and now the love of his life. He wept and cried out in mad desperation; in a howl of agony. "MOSES!"<p>

The men that remained waited for their leader to return to them. They patched the wounded and stood in formation. As Ramesses made his way up to the shore, they did not see the great general that had lead them here but a broken man. A man that was lost. And without a word, lead the army back to Egypt.

* * *

><p>Days past before he emerged from his room once again. That night he called a servant to his quarters. The young man was lean and had hair like Moses had as a young man. When Ramesses looked at him, he saw Moses and that was what he needed.<p>

"Yes, excellency," the young man bowed.

The Pharaoh turned, nude, and stood before the boy. He had seen genitals before but never the royal genitals, and the young man blushed. "Remove your garments and put these on." He gestured toward the fine white linens and gold. They were Moses' when he lived in the palace. The gold he'd worn that night; the same wig.

The servant did as he was ordered, changing with great care. He had never worn such fine clothes. Ramesses waited, very patiently. When he saw the young man had finished, he nodded and held a sword to his lean, adorned neck. "If you speak of this to anyone, I assure you, my wrath will rain down upon you with unrelenting ferocity. Do you understand that?"

The boy nodded, shaking slightly. "Yes, excellency."

"Very well. On the bed." The young man climbed onto the fine feathered mattress, the Pharaoh crawling in after him.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! New story for a reader as a request :) It took me FOREVER! I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you guys enjoy it! :) It is pretty much the movie with alterations that I hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE! Read and Review :D<p>

Also! I have a Twitter: moonbunny15 where I post all my updates for my stories and what stories I will be working on next so please follow me for updates on what I'm working on! I will use that page to keep you guys in the loop since as my readers, you are possibly some of the most important people in my life so again, please follow! It will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
